


Love Bite

by PallasCat



Series: Trade Wars [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M, Teasing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasCat/pseuds/PallasCat
Summary: Vaclav overworks himself, thankfully Frank is here to take care of him.





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkartoArgento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkartoArgento/gifts).

Agile crimson danced along this arm he was fixing for a client. And before that it had been a leg, earlier again it was another arm, and two pieces of a broken health implant, before another couple of legs and before…

Damn, what did he do before ? He was pretty sure he had done a lot more since the last time he ate. 

...Maybe he should be eating something now. Frankie would be mad if he skipped meals for the entire day. He already skipped sleep last night, Frank too but Frank had an aug for that. Hopefully one day the hacker would be comfortable enough to allow him to take a look at it so he could get an upgrade as well and be able to stay awake without feeling like he’s moving around in water. 

No doubt that if he did not already have extensive cranial augmentation and mechanical arms he would be shaking like a leaf in a tornado. Or would a leaf be disintegrated in a tornado ? How much strength could a leaf withstand before being torn to shreds ? And would it be a strong summer leaf or a flimsy decomposed autumn leaf ? Probably the two were not similarly resistant as one another ? Not to talk about all the different kinds of trees and leaves. Someone should check that. Maybe he could sneak outside to grab leaves, have one dried into a fall leave, test their strength of each in strong winds. Maybe he could repurpose the little fan into a stronger machine and-…

“Vac, did you stay at your worktable all day ?”

Oops…

“No ! I went to the bathroom… once.”

The Aug specialist could almost hear Frank roll his eyes. “Vaclàv, you can’t keep doing this. You didn’t even eat today.”

Full name, bad sign. “How would you know ? It’s not like you were around, man.”

“I know because I left you some food with a post-it in the fridge and you didn’t touch it.” Ouch. “Alright, alright, I plead guilty, man. I just got caught up in work and didn’t see time fly.”

The hacker sighed, wrapping his arms around Koller’s neck and letting his chin rest on top of the messy head. “You’re overworking yourself, Vac. I don’t want to find you passed out like last week.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, man. I’ll take a break tomorrow, how’s that ?”

A pleased hum and Frank moved away. “Good enough. Day off is starting now. I got your food.”

The Aug specialist let out an undignified whine when the hacker pulled his swivel chair away from the table along with him. And the vocal complain kept on going restlessly until the first spoon of food went past his lips. His body suddenly remembering that he was damn starving. From then his mind could focus on nothing but hunger, shovelling everything he could inside his mouth before swallowing down.

“Well, looks like I was right to cook you an extra portion. Even Jensen can wolf his food as fast as you did.”

“Well, Jensen has-...”

Frank was leaning on the wall with a bemused smile on his lips, hair down from his ponytail falling elegantly onto his shoulder, his pants the only thing he had kept on, showing his lithe torso decorated with the dark purple snake swirling on the ivory skin of his pectoral, neck and upper arm.

“Well ? What does Jensen has ? Your tongue ?”

Koller swallowed audibly before grinning at the hacker. “Honestly, man. I think the Snake got my tongue before Jensen did.”

Frank snorted and pushed himself off the wall to walk towards his boyfriend. “Well, before you start choking maybe come around here. And sit with me ?”

The aug specialist chuckled nervously, allowing the hacker to lead him to their bed and obediently sat on the ragged mattress. “Damn, man. Trying to hypnotise me or something ?”

Frank just slithered behind Koller and started slipping the labcoat off his shoulders. “It depends. Is it working ?”

“Totally, man. I’m sooooo hypnotised right now.” giggled the younger man, allowing the other to strip him f his coat and leaned back against the bare chest, gently rubbing his nose against Frank’s cheek.

“You’re awfully easy to hypnotise, Vac. Should I be worried ?”

“I don’t know, man. Anything on your mind I should be worried about ?”

The hacker smiled and kissed the mess of dark hair covering the youngest man’s temple. “Might be. Who knows ?”

“I sure would love to.”

The hacker’s long fingers slowly crawling down his chest while undoing the buttons of his red plaid. Koller inhaled deeply, watching the pale hands snaking under his clothes. The warm pads drew a sinuous picture along the remains of his natural skin, following the shape of his bones, of his surgery scars, the trail of hair down his stomach. Koller squirmed under the touch, still unused to natural hands running along his body. And Frank knew the effect it had on the aug specialist, pulling sweet twitches from the slim muscles.

“Looks like you already made some plans for my day off, uh ?”

Frank hummed, sliding the plaid off the lean shoulders, pressing a warm kiss right under the stubbly jaw. Koller sighed, rolling his head back onto the other man’s shoulder, exposing his fragile throat, untouched skin bared for eyes and fangs. And the hacker could never resist a temptation of an easy bite. The deep inhalation and Frank dived. Vaclàv cried out when his boyfriend went for the kill, pain and pleasure radiating from the flesh of his neck, boiling artery pulsing on a warmer tongue. Delightful poison injected into his willing body, starting fires under his skin. Koller desperately reached for the man devouring him.

And just before his hand could reach the raven black locks the other man let go, not even trying to soothe the aching flesh.

Koller chuckled weakly, breathing hard as his boyfriend resumed his caresses like nothing happened. “Damn, man. You’ll be the death of me.”

“Me ? Goodie, and here I thought it would be your unhealthy lifestyle.” mocked the hacker with this amused glint in his icy irises.

“Don’t be mean, Frankie. I’m really trying here.”

“Really ? Someone should make an aug for that.” teased Frank, fingers teasing just the edge of the specialist’s ripped jeans.

“I’m working on it, man.”

“Better not be working on it today.” A firm press of the heel of his hand upon the tented pants had his boyfriend writhing between his arms.

“Nah,” huffed the younger man, struggling not to buck under the pressure. “Today is my day off.”

Koller surrendered to the intricate spell drawn upon his skin by those long fingers, the grasp tightening up around his body and mind, absorbed by the dance of this snake lurking beneath the curtain of dark locks, eyelids falling shut as the young man gave himself up, tilting his head for the kiss. The lips he craved went right past his mouth, along his cheek to end their course just against his ear. 

“Now go take a shower. You haven’t bathed in three days.”

And saying that the hacker just swooshed out of the bed like nothing had happened. 

“Wait ! I can’t get to shower like that, man !”

Frank smirked and Koller realised the spark of hunger had never left the hacker's eyes. “Who says I’m not going with you ?”


End file.
